t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan Archive 2
Archive 2 for ShadowClan ---- Angelfrost froze, Shadowfrost couldn't be dead! She felt her paws go numb as Hawkshadow continued. "He can't be dead!" She meowed defensively. "He promised to... Show me the clan.." Her vision blurred as she tried to control tears. "I--" She was speechless, clearly disturbed of what just happened. One idea burst through her head: Join ShadowClan..~Angelfrost Hawkshadow twitched his tail tip. "Um yeah, I'm pretty sure he's dead." He replied flatly, sitting down and calmly lapping at a paw, waiting for Dapplestream to lead him away so they could continue to hunt.Silverstar 00:10, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Angelfrost blinked at the tom, grief searing her eyes. "Do you think I can join ShadowClan?" She meowed quietly, her tail twitching. "I know how to hunt and fight!" She added, the scar on her leg drawing her attention.~Angelfrost (( wow I am so sorry I have been gone all day. I'll respond quickly to the Roleplay once I get done reading.)) - Dapple She hissed in frustration as she heard the mouse scurry away. She stomped her white paw hard against the ground and flattened her ears back. She was surprised at the large amount of loyalty this tom was giving to Dapplestream. She found this a little overwhelming but it was nice once in a while. She sat down, trying to remain calm as the cats handled their own situation. She wished she could get her claws on the annoying fur ball on the other side of Hawkshadow. An ear twitched when she heard her name, she let out a dignifying hiss from behind the tom, "Who's that?!" - Dapple "Some cat named Angelfrost." Hawkshadow responded with his tail tip twitching, eventually craning his neck to narrow his green eyes at Dapplestream. He didn't intirely trust this Angelfrost cat, but she seemed to be speaking the truth. "And she wanted to join ShadowClan, says her father, Shadowfrost, lived there. Should I allow her and take her back?"Silverstar 02:21, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ((Let's make it night now so moth comes back in the morning. )) the crickets chirped like a soft purr in the ears of the dark queen. She felt like she was born for darkness, but of course, she was in Shadowclan. She held her head high and let the soft breeze wash over her muzzle. Hawkgaze... the distant memory of that loner whispered in her ears. That loner who had savedher. Yet, Ottercreek never came. A slight pull in her heart for the loner was weird. Almost mystifying. Darkshine smiled as she saw her kits asleep.★Darкsнïne★ 03:07, March 8, 2015 (UTC) "I cannot come along if you are going to bring this cat back to your camp. I might have to watch from a distance but I am not in the mood to be seen by any more cats." Her stomach grumbled again in hunger. Dapplestream shifted uncomfortably, "I am also still hungry." - Dapple Hawkshadow nodded at Dapplestream, his eyes narrowed once again. "Alright. I'll take her to camp. I promise I won't tell anyone I ran across you or where you live...Maybe I'll see you again?" He then turned to Angelfrost, flicking his tail in a bland manner. "Fine, I'll take you to ShadowClan camp."Silverstar 03:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) "Come by my den anytime. Just remember, keep your eyes open. I am everywhere, but so are your clanmates." She said this at last, lashing her tail in farewell and making a turn into some part of the forest. Before she worried about other things, she smelled the air. It did not take her long before she noticed that there was a sparrow picking at some worms on the ground. She smiled, and got into a crouch, getting low to the ground. Her paw steps were super quiet. She knew birds were easily scared off, so she remained careful until she leaped and landed right on top of it. Her claws dug into whatever flesh there was until she did not feel the bird wriggle anymore. As she felt satisfied and with this, she prayed her gratitude for the bird's life, and began to feast. She purred as she ate, her tail swaying against the ground. - Dapple Hawkshadow nodded, before murmuring his goodbye to Dapplestream and watching her go. She was like, his only true friend, so he pelt pretty good to have someone now. He then turned to Angelfrost, gazing down at the she-cat calmly. "Ok, follow me."Silverstar 03:59, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart paced back and forth clearly impatient, But oh! She was so excited! "Come oooooon Streak!" She mewed and cast a glance at Rowanflame. She looked away. Should she take Streak to meet Rowanflame? She didn't know. She thought about this quietly and sat down, plopping herself down right in the middle of the entrance to camp.~Breezeheart Angelfrost silently followed the tom, disturbed of what just happened. "So, I never caught your name," She took a deep breath. Obviously this tom was rather... hostile to loners, But I wasn't doing anything wrong! She sighed, today had been a long day. "Sorry that I scared away your dinner." She meowed calmly, her pelt prickling with confusion. "I should tell you a little about me before you bring me to your camp," her whiskers twitched as the tom glanced at her with his big, green mint eyes. "So, my brother lives in.. RiverClan and well, I was hoping to be reunited with my father at least." She meowed, grief surging her heart.~Angelfrost Streak purred, admiration growing deeply in his chest for the ginger she-cat. His eyes gleamed with pure amusement as he padded close to her, pressing warmly against Breezeheart's flank, his ears twitching with happiness. Streak's eyes blinked around as he finally saw ShadowClan's camp. He was amazed by the amount of cats and scents. "This is wicked!" Streak mewed, brushing his tail on Breezeheart's shoulder. ~Streak "Did you live in RiverClan yourself? If so, then perhaps you know the 'oh-so handsome Shadeflame'." Hawkshadow muttered without looking over his shoulders to see if Angelfrost was following. He did love his brother, but he was a little sick of how so many she-cats complimented the handsome tom's looks. Hawkshadow continued to walk on, his eyes on what lay ahead of him.Silverstar 02:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Angelfrost felt the toms anger, "Yes, I've seen him, though I don't live in RiverClan. ShadowClan was what my father wanted, besides, I seem to like it already." She meowed soothingly, her voice as quiet as a mouse but as pretty as a dove. "In my opinion, your both quite handsome," the she-cat whispered in his ear, her tail whisking around. "So... Your brother lives in RiverClan?" She asked softly, her eyes widening as she spotted a RiverClan patrol. "Maybe your brother.. is there." She turned to confront the patrol, dipping her head to several warriors. One in particular had black and white patches, in a instant, She knew who it was. A shiver went down her spine; it's my brother...~Angelfrost Hawkshadow flattened his ears, his tail lashing s lightly. "We have no business with them, we're no patrol, and you're not even a member yet." He replied in an assertive and slightly harsh tone.Silverstar 03:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ((Rowanflame. Please stop being inactive. I've lost track of where everyone is again.)) Eagledawn entered camp and slumped down, too tired to even look up at the sky. My vigil is soon, she thought, it'll be tiring. ~Eagledawn Darkshine sighed, looking up to the stars still. Be shadowfrost. Be safe. ''A river of sadness stripped through her of her deceased mate. She padded over to Eaglepaw, looking at the tired apprentice. "You should take a nap." She suggested, sitting down. "You look tired." she stayed quiet, staring at the stars while she waited for nothing in particular. Then she remembered Breezepaw. ''Wonder where she is. ((Remember that I didn't see the ceremony.)) ★Darкsнïne★ 23:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) (is anyone going to adopt Skykit or is he just gonna be a lonely kit?)-Whitestar Breezeheart nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But anyways, come on!" She looked around camp at first. Where was Rowanflame? "Uh, Streak I wanted you to meet my friend." She looked around some more. "Hmm..." (BTW, I'm gonna be done for 4 or 5 days cause I'm going to Outdorr Ed. Its a science camp.)~Breezeheart Eagledawn jumped back, eyes widened at the she-cat in front of her. "We thought you were missing!" she told, "Mothflight told me and Rowanflame to look for you! Where were you?" ~Eagledawn ((srry to jump in, i jst got back from my grandmother's house, no acess to the computer...)"darkshine!"silverpaw exclaimed in excitment. "I thought you were missing.when did youget back?are you alright?"(lol a barrage of questions)her ears and tail twitched restlessly, she couldn't keep still. silverpaw(once again, i will be on and off for periods of time maybe two to three days or more, depends on what's happening at home) "You had us worried!" Rowanflame added with a flick of his tail, "Hey, where's Hawkshadow?" The tom inquired, his eyes narrowing. "I thought he was hunting, he should be back by now.." He shrugged before walking forward to grab a mouse from the fresh-kill. The tom tripped over his massive paws, a glint of amusement and embarrassment in his eyes. He stood back up, shaking dirt and dust from his brown pelt. "Uh, ment to do that." Rowanflame meowed quickly, giving Eagledawn a big grin.~Rowanflame Hawkshadow returned to camp, keeping his distance from Angelfrost and not bothering to look over his shoulder to make sure she followed. "Hey, I gotta cat here who wants to join."Silverstar 00:51, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn gave a cute little giggle at Rowanflame's failure. "Did you have a good 'trip'?" she teased, suddenly freezing and pricking her ears as she heard rustling behind her. Turning around, Eagledawn looked at Hawkshadow and a strange cat she had not seen before. Yet, the she-cat looked familiar... the ShadowClan warrior knew she hadn't seen her before, but she couldn't help remembering something from her most distant memories, before she even came to this forest. However, before MoonClan, Eagledawn couldn't remember which Clan, or forest, even, she was in, and she certainly didn't remember the name of the cat that this newcomer (Angelfrost) reminded her of. A wave of nostalgia hit the black-and-white she-cat like a thorn in her heart. ~Eagledawn Hawkshadow angled his ears towards Eagledawn, feeling her gaze drift over him, and noticing that it eventually landed on Angelfrost. Had Mothflight returned yet? Deciding to look for some help, the young tom swerved, heading towards Eagledawn with long, swift strides. He calmly flicked his dar blue-gray tail in greetings before glancing back at Angelfrost. "Has Mothflight returned yet?"Silverstar 00:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ((Silver, thanks so much for the changes. They look great.)) As her hunger was satisfied, Dapplestream tried to pick up fresh scent. There were none, which she hoped for. The only recent smell was from the earlier encounter with other cats. As she picked her way through where she last saw Hawkshadow, she sniffed his scent. He obviously went for his own camp, so she decided to follow that direction. She didn't get close, but she made the choice to climb a pine and sit on a branch that was close enough for her to hear the conversations the cats had. She enjoyed the pine tree. They always hid her and the scent that the pine tree left off was enough to cover her. She angled her ears to the strange cats and the newcomer Hawkshadow was introducing. - Dapple Angelfrost stared at Eagledawn, I know you.. The thought buzzed into her head as she squinted her eyes. "Eagle?" The tone was barely a whisper, her soft and lovely voice having no edge. Her throat felt dry as she glanced at the familiar cat. "Your here.. your back," the she-cat continued, her ears pinning to her head. "I'm so sorry.." Angelfrost turned away, her gaze searching the cats. ~Angelfrost Hawkshadow narrowed his eyes at the two she-cats. It seemed like to him he was now in the middle of a reunion. He found himself frowning and thinking of his brother. "You two know each other?"Silverstar 00:47, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ((Can Angelfrost be Eagledawn's sister or something?)) Angelfrost gave the tom a sharp nod before returning to Eagledawn's gaze. "Why did you leave? Everything was perfect." The she-cats voice hardened and she found herself trying to control her saddness. "Was there something you weren't telling me?" At this, Angelfrost took several deep breaths. Her eyes narrowing at the cat in front of her. ~Angelfrost ((I didn't know Angelfrost was from the ThunderClan, but alright, if you want.)) "What...?" she murmured, blinking at the bulky she-cat. What is she talking about? Widening her golden eyes, Eagledawn took a step back. "You must be mistaken. I don't know you." ~Eagledawn "Oh...uh... I was just.... Uh taking a walk... Anyways... I wanted you two to meet someone..." Breezeheart beckoned Streak over by flicking her tail towards them..~Breezeheart Streak padded forward, close at Breezeheart's heels. "Who are these cats? Are they part of your group?" He asked, confused by the mingled scents. --Streak "Uh... Yeah. Streak, meet Rowanflame and Eagledawn. They are my friends... And Rowanflame- never mind..." Breezeheart flicked her tail back and forth nervously.(Imma be on Mothwing.)~Breezeheart Eagledawn blinked at the loner. There were too many cats to talk to, now, and it was getting confusing. "Uh, Streak. Right," she muttered. "Hi. Welcome to ShadowClan." ~Eagledawn ((ThunderClan? Do you mean Shadow?))~Breezeheart ((Sorry for my inactivity. I was gone to Arrowhead ranch camp for a few days.)) Darkshine looked at Eaglepaw, Silverpaw, and Rowanpaw. "You two look grown up somehow." She commented, pointing to the two apprentices. "Anyways, let's go have a nice night hunt." ★Darкsнïne★ 00:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow shifted, deciding that he was most certainly in the middle of an unclear reunion. He glanced towards the camp exit with a small frown, letting out a heavy sigh. I felt much more comfortable when speaking with Dapplestream...Kinda want to talk more with her, she's like the first friend I've made in a long time. The young warrior thought, slowly scooting away from Angelfrost and Eagledawn, not wanting to interrupt anything. Besides, Hawkshadow barely knew the two, and they probably didn't like him anyways.Silverstar 02:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Crap. Yes I meant ShadowClan. I read too much Warriors and got confused. Silly mistake, sorry.)) "Oh, um. Me and Rowanflame are warriors now. I'm Eagledawn," she told Darkshine, looking back at Angelfrost. "I'm sorry, something's going on here... maybe tomorrow, Darkshine." ~Eagledawn Hawkshadow looked at Eagledawn and the other speaking cats in confusion. He wished he could have a happy reunion with a friend of family member, if this really was a reunion. "Um, should I go...?"Silverstar 03:20, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ((I think Angelfrost barely remembers Eagledawn but there is faint memories. She was taken away by her father when she was a kit, Angelfrost thought she would never come back. She doesn't understand either.)) Angelfrost backed up a bit, feeling quite hurt. "You look exactly like.. Eagle." The she-cat whispered, her eyes blazing with sadness. "But I guess your not," bitterness entered her voice once more as she gave a very angry glance. "Your sure, you've never seen me before?" Angelfrost bit back yelling at the she-cat. ~Angelfrost ((Well, there might be some inconsistency in that since Eagledawn's father died right after she was born in a battle)) Eagle? Eagledawn wondered, How... The small she-cat cast her memories back to her earliest ones. Twolegs... in the camp...? Which camp? Where was I? As if to answer her questions, a memory flashed in her mind suddenly. "ThunderClan, evacuate now!" ThunderClan... my birth Clan! "Are you... from ThunderClan?" Eagledawn breathed. ~Eagledawn Streak eyed the ShadowClan, his big eyes widened as his pupils grew big. "Hello," He mumbled, flicking his tail tip. "I'm Streak, a loner around here. Mind if I join your group?" Streak stammered, his whiskers quivering. He drew in Breezeheart's sweet scent, feeling warmth relished in his chest. A smile grew on his face, I can do this afterall... ''--Streak "Uh--" Eagledawn's head began to hurt. She was talking to three cats at once and it was confusing her now, and her little revelation didn't help. "Mothflight's not back from the Moonstone yet, you have to wait to ask." ~Eagledawn Hawkshadow flattened his ears, shifting away from the she-cats once more. "Erm, yeah, I'll leave you two at it." He meowed awkwardly, nearing the camp's exit. He'd go hunting now, and perhaps run into Dapplestream to see how her hunting trip had gone.'Silverstar' 14:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ((You got caught by twoleggs I guess then?)) Angelfrost took a deep breath, "Y-Yes." A shiver went down the she-cats spine. "ThunderClan is gone, there is only few left." Angelfrost meowed, her voice wavering. "Thank you," Angelfrost added to Hawkshadow as he started to walk away.~Angelfrost "No problem, just stay out of trouble...Don't wonder off until Mothflight returns and decides whether or not you can join." The dark blue-gray tom meowed over his shoulder as he exited camp. Hawkshadow let out a small sigh as he gazed around outside before tasting the air. He caught a faint scent of Dapplestream, and a scent of mouse. ''Dapplestream must be nearby, but that mouse sounds mighty good.Silverstar 14:59, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart purred quietly and edged closer to Streak. "I hope you can join because er um... Nevermind... Your just uh nice. By the way... Thanks for pulling me out of the rabbit burrow..." She whispered into his ear. She glanced at him and smiled. Please... Please let him join...~''Breezeheart Dapplestream climbed down the tree, watching Hawkshadow not go far. She wanted to surprise him, or amuse herself. Either. She slowly walked after him and then got into a crouch, creeping up on the tom and getting ready to tackle him. - Dapple Hm. That was odd, Dapplestream's scent seemed to be getting a bit stronger. ''But I'm not moving... Hawkshadow thought in confusion, gazing up at the trees ahead of him. Perhaps Dapplestream was in a tree stalking him, maybe mistakening him for someone else?Silverstar 16:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Alright." Darkshine inquired, backing away. She persuaded Silverpaw over with small flicks of her tail."Want to go on a night hunt then?" She mewed quietly.★Darкsнïne★ 17:52, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Where was Hawkgaze? ''She wondered. She had grown some strange closeness totr that cat. !maybe she would see him on the hunt. "Its training Silverpaw. And you need it." ★Darкsнïne★ 18:07, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream pushed herself from the ground with her paws, forcing a mighty leap and she launched herself onto Hawkshadow, barreling him over onto the ground. She let off a purr of excitement as she sat down proudly, licking her paws and staring at the tom. - Dapple Hawkshadow let out a yelp of surprise, his paws ailing as he was bowled over. His dark fur fluffed as he rolled onto his back, he flattened his ears and paused. Hawkshadow then let his body relax, gazing at Dapplestream with round mint-green eyes before breaking out into laughter. "Great StarClan did you surprise me!" With a big smirk he cast the loner a side glance before leaping at her and bowling the proud she-cat over.'Silverstar' 21:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Yes. It's on Eagledawn's page.)) "W-what...?" She blinked. "But that's impossible. There should be four Clans in that forest, always! How could this happen?" The black-and-white she-cat took a shaky breath in dismay. "What about Shimmerstripe? Is she okay?" ~Eagledawn C She loudly let off a meow as she was striked back. She reminded herself that this was not real, so she kept her claws sheathed. She tried to hook her paws around his neck and use her weight to roll him over. She hadn't felt this rush of excitement in a while, as she was now a much more mature she-cat. - Dapple Hawkshadow let out a playful hiss as Dapplestream managed to roll him off and let him flop onto the ground. The dark warrior shifted and rolled, flattening his ears as he batted at the she-cat's side with sheathed paws. "Hah, and intruder on ShadowClan territory!" He teased, his eyes shining with amusement. He hadn't had so much fun in moons, especially with a cat he just met. Normally, cats ignored him and considered him worthless since he kinda drove his brother away, but Dapplestream was different, she treated him like a somebody.'Silverstar' 23:59, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Intruder? Ha! I've been living here as long as I can remember!" She said, as she lightly put a paw on his chest, rising from the ground quickly and stand in position. Her tail swayed high in the air, her eyes lit up with confidence. She choked her purr and meow out, "Do you surrender?" Her smirk spread well across her face, a sort of aching pain she hasn't felt on her cheek muscles in quite a while. - Dapple "Me, surrender? Hah!" With a growl, Hawshadow pushed the molly off, turning to face her with a proud stance and a large smile. He leaped at Dapplestream head-on, rolling down hill with the she-cat, determined to pin her.'Silverstar' 01:12, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream was determined to win. She didn't want to let Hawkshadow have his victory, but even though they ended up rolling down hill, she found it difficult to not defend herself. She decided to lay limp, and quiet. Patiently, she waited for Hawshadow's reaction. - Dapple Hawkshadow peered down at Dapplestream, lowering his face to her's. "Hmmm, an act of surrender, or are you dead?" He asked with a smirk, his tail still lashing playfully. His muscles tensed, awaiting the calico's move to throw him off.'Silverstar' 02:01, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "I think surrender would be right but not yet." She attempted in pushing Hawkshadow off with her hind legs, aiming the belly with strong impact. Dapplestream felt good. This began to remind her of training sessions. - Dapple Hawkshadow grunted as he was pushed off, smirking as he landed on his paws roughly, a little winded. "Well, you certainly fight like a warrior, and that's coming from me, the ''best ShadowClan warrior!" He meowed, crouching down and waiting for her next move.Silverstar 02:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Really? The best?" Her teeth shined against the sun's light when she smiled, letting out a playful snort. She walked over to him, and sat on Hawkshadow, "Perhaps you are mistaken... For I, am the best cat fighter in the whole forest!" - Dapple Hawkshadow grunted as the she-cat sat on him, his front paws batting at her back. "Now you're a warrior-sitter?" He purred, squirming about from underneath Dapplestream.Silverstar 17:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Firewish trotted out of camp, her tail-tip flicking as she bounded on. She gazed across the sight of the forest, her ears flattening as a cold wind brushed her fur. Flamestar 22 17:28, March 15, 2015 (UTC) She snickered, rolling off him. She shook her pelt off and said, "Maybe I am a warrior-sitter on my free time." She began to walk away, sniffing the air and being alert. She wanted to hunt again, so she looked back to see if Hawkshadow was following, "You wouldn't mind if we restarted what we didn't get to do before?" - Dapple Hawkshadow trotted after his friend, his strides long and swift. "Hunting? Sure, as long as you don't sit on the prey as well, or me when I catch more." The tom twitched his whiskers in amusement, eyes blazing with challenge.Silverstar 17:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Firewish padded through the deep, dark, marshy and damp forest, his eyes flickering at the sight of a blurry pelt of multi-colors. Dapplestream! Flamestar 22 17:34, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'll sit on the prey if-" She stopped in the middle of her tracks, perking her ears up. She stood quietly in position, feeling the vibrations of the ground. She kept catching distant sounds of other paws hitting the ground. Fox-dung! She crouched and looked at Hawkshadow with slitted pupils, pointing at the ground with her tail for him to do the same. - Dapple His ears flattened, Hawkshadow nudged his friend into a bush, while he crouched down low. "I'm a warrior, remember." He quietly murmured to her.Silverstar 17:44, March 15, 2015 (UTC) She let Hawkshadow push her into a bush, feeling annoyed that she didn't think of hiding but rather confronting the danger by waiting for it. She crouched beneath the bush, glaring at the outside. Her ears were flattened against her skull as she patiently waited, "Yeah, and I am a vulnerable elder." Her tone, rather grouchy, still had that hint of playfulness hidden beneath it. - Dapple "Dapplestream!" Firewish chimed, perking up his ears. "How are you?" Flamestar 22 17:53, March 15, 2015 (UTC) We got spotted...! She couldn't control herself but to let out a growl, her fur beginning to bristle and touch the bush. Her claws were already digging into the ground and she tried to back up carefully, trying to keep any leaves or twigs from falling and causing a commotion. - Dapple Hawkshadow stood beside Dapplestream and her bush, his fur fluffing out. "Leave Dapplestream alone."Silverstar 18:03, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "What did I do?" Stammered Firewish, only trying to start a friendly conversation. "I just came by, and gave a little greeting. No need to raise your tails, geesh." Flamestar 22 18:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Silver, try to be active because when I talk to you and you don't answer, it gets confusing.)) Darkshine sighed. Some sudden rustling in the voices with some hissing came from the entrance. Well, more like a few yards away. She crept forward, catching Firewish and Hawkshadow. The name itself reminded her of Hawkgaze. She kept in between them, finally realizing the calico she-cat. "D-Dapplestar??" Her voice was barely a whisper. She pushed some ferns behind her to stare at the long lost leader. "Is it really you?" Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she talked. She was happy, not sad. As happy as Silverpelt.★Darкsнïne★ 19:52, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((She's being as active as she can, Dark.)) Suddenly, Firewish froze, his amber eyes pale. "Dapple''star''? You mean, the previous leader of ShadowClan? I thought she was dead!" Firewsh let out a sigh of relief. Could this really be her old leader? Flamestar 22 19:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) The scent of unknown cats and ShadowClan's was so strong that it got her angry. She didn't want every cat to know where she was. The name Dapple''star'' had just begun to give her a head ache. With a hiss, she raked her claws across Darkshine's nose, her back arched and bristling so bad that it hit the twigs and scratched her pelt. She watched as Darkshine's blood dripped off her face and had stained her white paws. She growled and pushed the she-cat over and took her chance to run away, fast as she could. She stopped to roll on the ground, and on leaves, to cover her scent, then went on for her den, hoping no cat would follow her. - Dapple Hawkshadow flattened his ears, glaring at his two Clanmates. "Finally. I finally get a friend, and you two have to come over here and ruin it for me!" He snarled before stomping off, his fur bristling with fury.Silverstar 20:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) That's her alright. ''Firewish thought. He watched Darkshine yowl, and his eyes glimmered with fear. ''Why would Dapplestar want to hide her identity? '' Flamestar 22 20:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine raised her paw to her nose. Ignoring the dripping blood, she whisked around to Hawkshadow. "Now you acuse ME?" She hissed with an arched back. "Do you really think after talking to a rouge, you would ever be welcomed to THIS clan?" She growled, her voice filled with rage. Then she broke, falling to the ground. She cried heavily in tears. The salty water mixing and swirling with the blood. "I'm sorry. I- I just really thought..." Darkshine's voice shook. Her beloved leader's brain had turned to crowfood. "She turned her watering eyes over to Hawkshadow. She couldn't help but scratch something. Leaping to a tree, she clawed at in and slowly slid down the bark, scoring the tree. " You never to her!" She hiccuped, hugging the tree and stuffing her face into the bark. "I WENT ON SO MANY ADVENTURES WITH HER AND YOU ACUSE ME?" she breathed heavily. "How dare you! You will never know how I feel!" The queen spat horrendously. She fought the urge to leap at the recently joined warrior and stalked away breathing heavily.★Darкsнïne★ 00:07, March 16, 2015 (UTC) (He's lived there all his life) Hawkshadow ignored the dramatic molly and stormed on, his tail tip twitching, deciding that she simply remembered her mate's death and became very upset. Dapplestream wouldn't be mad at him, right? He had tried to hide her, and she knew that. The young tom sat in a pine, digging his claws deep into he branch as he gazed off.'Silverstar' 00:18, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Firewish placed his tail-tip on Darkshine's shoulder for comfort, letting out a soft, remorseful purr. "It'll be okay. I know, that's Dapplestar. I reconize her pelt from anywhere. But - What happenend to her? It seems like she doesn't even know who she is, she's - Trying to hide something..." At times of when she spoke of Dapplestar, her spine shivered. The horrid memory of hearing her leader had just "disappeared", made her feel sick. Dapplestream was trying to hide something. Flamestar 22 00:23, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream made her way into her own den. She breathed heavily, her head spinning. She began to pace back and forth. Their voices were so familiar but at the same not. She collapsed onto the ground, burying her head under her paws. She began to mutter, "What... What is it?" She thought about Hawkshadow. She had completely left him behind. Then she thought of how they play fought. ''I should've of asked him to stop and move a little farther from the camp. She had begun to blame herself for being discovered. These cats could already begin to assume she's been living inside the territory all along and not allow her inside borders anymore. She lifted her head and stared outside her den. She had to figure something out, with Hawkshadow. The word will spread from the other two she-cats about her appearance. Even if she was determined to fight a whole clan, she would be killed first before her having the chance to make a scar on another cat. She would probably draw blood, but never leave a permanent scratch to remind them that Dapplestream was to not be messed with. She padded out of her den slowly, and watched for the sun to set. - Dapple Hawkshadow let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the rough trunk of the tree. It was all his fault. If he hadn't left camp and agreed to play fight, or play so close to camp. What kind of friend was he? Would his clan doubt his loyalty now? But, not only am I loyal to my Clan, but my friend as well... He watched the brilliant sunset reflect a fiery-Orange color on the clouds in the distance, reminding him of the patches on Dapplestream's pelt.Silverstar 02:00, March 16, 2015 (UTC) (( I feel like I am taking so much control of the daylight. I'm sorry.)) As she patiently sat and watched the sky turn orange, slowly shifting to a darker blue, with StarClan warriors popping along the sky slowly. Eventually, Silverpelt was clearly visible and she nodded to herself. She rolled again on a pile of dead leaves, then she scratched up some dirt and rolled over it. She wanted to make sure her scent was combined with that of the forest. She licked her white paws one last time, before heading out to the forest again. She avoided the last place she saw Hawkshadow and began to sniff out his scent. Dapplestream was anxious to find him, to make sure he knew it was not his fault. - Dapple Category:Archives